thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart of Gaming
Heart of Gaming is a self-described "dark comedy" show on Blistered Thumbs. It is a mixture of old radio, noir and jazz. It changed from radio format to live video with episode 36. Accompanying out of character Audio Blogs can be found on the show website, but are not posted to Blistered Thumbs. Leon became a contributor with the show's debut on BT. Regarding the show, Leon said via his Tumblr, "The first episode, My Awful Family, debuted on February 28, 2010. It was actually an adaptation of a multiple-part article I wrote before I even dreamed up the concept for Heart of Gaming. I changed the original source material to suit the show better." Episodes * My Awful Family (February 28th, 2010) * Old Love Letters (March 20th, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * The Evil Rectangle (Part One) (May 16th, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * The Evil Rectangle (Part Two) (May 24th, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * The Ugly Side (June 1st, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * The Villain (September 15th, 2010) * Confession (October 6th, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * Threefor (October 13th, 2010) * Walking to Puzzles (December 12th, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * Our Airship Runs on the Power of Love (December 19th, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * Better (December 26th, 2010) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * Roscoe (January 2nd, 2011) * No Children (January 9th, 2011) * Innocence (January 16th, 2011) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * The Theory (January 25th, 2011) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * Intimacy (January 31st, 2011) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * The Tangible World (February 6th, 2011) * Episode 0 - It's All Over (February 11th, 2011) (Not published on Blistered Thumbs) * There's Nothing Better than Murder Sex (March 11th, 2011) * Once (March 16th, 2011) * My Main Man (March 25th, 2011) * Stephanie (April 2nd, 2011) * Idiots (April 8th, 2011) * Left Out (April 15th, 2011) * Haven't I Killed You Before? (April 22nd, 2011) * Addict (April 29th, 2011) * At Least It's Not Raining (May 6th, 2011) * Main Characters (May 13th, 2011) * Common Arguments (May 20th, 2011) * Grandfather (May 29th, 2011) * Kid Stuff (June 4th, 2011) * Personal Jesus (June 10th, 2011) * An Orgy of Murder (June 19th, 2011) * The Perfect Woman (June 25th, 2011) * Mystery (July 3rd, 2011) * Dying in the Gutter (July 8th, 2011) * If I Could Do It All Over Again (July 26th, 2011) * Suck My Words (August 2nd, 2011) * The List (August 9th, 2011) * We're the Enemy (August 16th, 2011) * Lights, Camera, Action! (August 23rd, 2011) * My Game (August 31st, 2011) * David (September 7th, 2011) * Wrong (September 15th, 2011) * Hard R (September 28th, 2011) * Redemption (October 6th, 2011) * Unpopular Opinion (October 13th, 2011) * Sincerely, Leon (October 27th, 2011) * Funeral (November 3rd, 2011) * Taste (November 10th, 2011) * Not Fired Yet (November 16th, 2011) * A Bad Idea (November 30th, 2011) * The Skull Turns into a Motorcycle (December 8th, 2011) * Cards (December 23rd, 2011) * Love (December 28th, 2011) * Small Victories (January 15th, 2012) * Empty (January 22nd, 2012) * Prophet (January 28th, 2012) * The Store (February 10th, 2012) * What Gets You Up in the Morning? (February 20th, 2012) * Ugly Blocks of Nothing (March 2nd, 2012) * Dark Secret (March 16th, 2012) * Child I Never Had (March 25th, 2012) * Behind the Scenes (April 1st, 2012) * Two Sides of the Same Coin (April 21st, 2012) * Jesus H. Me (May 14th, 2012) * Calls (May 27th, 2012) * White Supremacists Are Ugly (June 8th, 2012) * Miserablist (June 18th, 2012) * Ms. Right (July 1st, 2012) * Exit Music (July 15th, 2012) Links *Heart of Gaming on TGWTG.com *Heart of Gaming's site. Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows